Menton
|elevation m = 16 |elevation min m = 0 |elevation max m = 774 |area km2 = 14.05 |population = 29,073 |population date = 2012 }} Menton ( ; , written Menton in classical norm or Mentan in Mistralian norm; ) is a commune in the Alpes-Maritimes department in the Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur region in southeastern France. Situated on the French Riviera, along the Franco-Italian border, it is nicknamed ("Pearl of France"). History The Menton area has been inhabited since the paleolithic era, and is the site of the original "Grimaldi Man" find of early modern humans, as well as remains of Neanderthals and Cro-Magnons.Émile Rivière, [https://books.google.com/books?id=TvpaAAAAQAAJ&printsec=titlepage&source=gbs_summary_r&cad=0 Découverte d'un Squelette Humain de l'Époque Paléolithique Dans les Cavernes des Baoussé-Rousse dites Grottes de Menton] (Discovery of a Human Skeleton from the Paleolithic in the Caverns of Baoussé-Rousse also known as the Grottes de Menton), (J.-B. Baillière et Fils, Paris, 1873) (in French) In Roman times, the Via Julia Augusta, a road connecting Placentia (now Piacenza) with Arelates (now Arles) passed through Menton, running along the Rue Longue in the old town.[http://www.menton.fr/article.php3?id_article=492 La rue Longue] (Official site of the town of Menton, accessed April 2009) (in French) The first major settlement occurred during the 11th century CE, when the Count of Ventimiglia constructed the Château de Puypin (Podium Pinum) on the Pépin hill, north and west of the modern town centre. During the 13th century, the seigneury of Puypin fell to the Vento family of Genoa who built a new castle along the Roman road, now the site of the Vieux-Château cemetery, providing the core around which the current town grew. Menton was thus incorporated into the Republic of Genoa. The first mention of Menton dates from 21 July 1262, in the peace treaty between Charles of Anjou and Genoa. Its position on the border between the Angevin-ruled Provence and the Republic of Genoa, which at the time claimed Monaco as its western limit, made it a coveted location. (green color) in 1664.]] Acquired in 1346 by Charles Grimaldi, Lord of Monaco, Menton was ruled by the Princes of Monaco until the French Revolution. Annexed during the Revolution, Menton remained part of France through the First Empire. It belonged to the district of Sanremo in the department of Alpes-Maritimes, which at the time included Monaco and Sanremo. In 1814, Menton was included in a reconstituted principality of Monaco which, after Napoleon's Hundred Days in 1815, became a protectorate of the King of Sardinia. The Princes of Monaco were obliged to do homage to the King for Menton, although not for Monaco itself. in 1848.Ermanno Amicucci. Nizza e l'Italia. Mondadori editore. Milano, 1939.]] In 1848, Menton, along with its neighbour Roquebrune, seceded from Monaco, due at least in part to a tax imposed on lemon exports.Menton on the French Riviera (accessed April 2009) They proclaimed themselves a "free city" during the 1848 revolutions related to the Italian Risorgimento, then two years later placed themselves under the protection of the Kingdom of Sardinia where they were administered by the House of Savoy for ten years.Ermanno Amicucci. Nizza e l'Italia. p 58-61 The Treaty of Turin concluded on 24 March 1860 between the Kingdom of Sardinia and Napoleon III's France called for the annexation of the County of Nice to France, subject to a plebiscite, as a reward for French assistance in Italy's war against Austria. The plebiscite, with universal adult male suffrage, was held on April 15 and 16, 1860, and resulted in an overwhelming vote in favour of annexation (833 for versus 54 against in Menton and Roquebrune),Monaco, Menton, and Roquebrune despite complaints of rigged elections from, among others, Nice-born Italian nationalist Giuseppe Garibaldi . The county of Nice was thus annexed to France that June, and Napoleon III paid 4 million francs in compensation to the prince of Monaco, who renounced his rights in perpetuity on 2 February 1861. The publication of Winter and Spring on the Shores of the Mediterranean (1861) by the English doctor James Henry Bennett had a profound effect on Menton, making it a popular destination for sufferers of tuberculosis. By the end of the 19th century, tourism was an important factor in Menton's growth. The town was popular with English and Russian aristocrats who built many of the luxurious hotels, villas, and palaces which still grace Menton today. Many of these hotels and palaces were pressed into service as hospitals during World War I to allow injured troops to recuperate in a pleasant climate. , early 1900s]] Menton was the only sizable settlement captured by Italy during its invasion of France in June 1940. Following the armistice of June 22, 1940, two-thirds of the territory of the commune was annexed by Italy as terra irredenta. The annexation lasted until 8 September 1943. Although officially returned to Vichy France, Menton was in fact occupied by Nazi Germany until its liberation by American and Canadian troops of the First Special Service Force on 8 September 1944.[http://www.menton.fr/article.php3?id_article=482 La libération de Menton] (The Liberation of Menton, Official site of the town of Menton, Accessed April 2009) (in French) Geography Menton, nicknamed the Pearl of France, is located on the Mediterranean Sea at the Franco-Italian border, just across from the Ligurian town of Ventimiglia. It boasts a warm micro-climate favourable to lemon, tangerine, and orange groves whence one of the town's symbols, the lemon. The fishing industry was devastated in the 1980s and 1990s when a combination of overfishing and hypoxia in the bay. At the time, the devastation was erroneously attributed to the dubiously nicknamed "killer algae" Caulerpa taxifolia (a non-native Asian tropical green alga first discovered in the Mediterranean Sea adjacent to the Oceanographic Museum of Monaco in 1984) spread throughout the coastal sea floor. Later, sound scientific findings revealed that the seaweed was adept at absorbing pollutants and excess nutrients, actually aiding the recovery of native Posidonia sea grassJaubert, J. M., J. R. M. Chisholm, G. Passeron-Seitre, D. Ducrot, H. T. Ripley, and L. Roy. 1999. No deleterious alterations in Posidonia beds in the Bay of Menton (France) eight years after Caulerpa taxifolia colonization. Journal of Phycology 35:1113-1119. and enhancing local fish populations and overall biodiversity.Francour, P., M. Harmelin-Vivien, J. G. Harmelin, and J. duClerc. 1995. Impact of Caulerpa taxifolia colonization on the littoral ichthyofauna of northwestern Mediterranean. Hydrobiologia 300-301:345-353 Townscape Menton is famous for its gardens, including the Jardin Serre de la Madone, the Jardin botanique exotique de Menton ('Le Val Rahmeh'), the Fontana Rosa, the Maria Serena garden, and the modernist gardens of Les Colombières. Le Val Rahmeh was established in 1905 by Englishman Sir Percy Radcliffe, the first owner of the gardens, and named for his wife. Villa Fontana Rosa was built in 1922 by Blasco Ibáñez, a Spanish novelist, and the gardens of the villa are now open to the public. * The baroque basilica of Saint-Michel-Archange, with its belltower, was built in 1619 by the Genoese architect Lorenzo Lavagna. * The Bastion Museum, which features decoration by Jean Cocteau, is located in the Bastion of the port of Menton. The bastion, built overwater in 1636 as an advance defense for the port by the Princes of Monaco, is now located at the shoreline. * The wedding room at the Mairie (town hall) was painted in the 1950s by Cocteau, transforming it into a giant work of art. * Menton is home to at least half a dozen beaches. * The historic covered market was built in 1898 by local architect Adrien Rey. The market is open every day from 5 am until 1 pm in the summer; in the winter, it opens at 5:30 am. Over 30 kiosks both inside and around the market sell local and imported vegetables. The Belle Époque structure was one of many famous buildings constructed by the architect in the region. * Next to the beach and the covered market is the Jean Cocteau Museum. It opened in 2011 and is close to the Bastion Museum. Mentonasc language The Mentonasc dialect is currently spoken by about 10% of the population in Menton, Roquebrune, and the surrounding villages. It is taught within the French educational system, as a variety of Niçard (i.e. Provençal and Occitan). However, in nineteenth-century linguistic descriptions,James Bruny Andrews, [https://books.google.com/books?id=f-oNAAAAYAAJ&pg=PA97&lpg=PA97 Il dialetto di Mentone, in quanto egli tramezzi ideologicamente tra il provenzale e il ligure] (The dialect of Menton, in which it is ideologically intermediate between Provençal and Ligurian) in Archivio Glottologico Italiano XII, 1890/92, pp. 97-106. (in English) as well as in contemporary linguistic scholarship,J.-P. Dalbera, Interférences entre provençal et ligurien dans la génèse du système morphologique mentonnais (Interferences between Provençal and Ligurian in the genesis of the Mentonnais morphological system) in Bulletin du Centre de romanistique et de latinité tardive 4-5, Nice, 1989, pp. 89-97.W. Forner L'Intemelia linguistica, in [http://www.intemelion.it/intemel1.htm Intemelion 1'], Sanremo, 1995, pp. 67-82. (in Italian)''Le mentonnais entre toutes les chaises ? in Lexique Français-Mentonnais (Caserio & al. 2001) (in French) Mentonasc is described as an intermediate between Niçard and the Intemelio dialect of Ligurian. Some scholars insist that Mentonasc is, at its base, a Ligurian dialect, with French influences coming only later,Werner Forner.À propos du ligurien intémélien - La côte, l'arrière-pays, Travaux du Cercle linguistique de Nice, 7-8, 1986, pp. 29-62. and that its supposed misclassification as a variety of Provençal has essentially political motives.F. Toso, Il brigasco e l'olivettese tra classificazione scientifica e manipolazioni politico-amministrative Intermelion #14 p. 103, 2008 (in Italian) Origin of the name Although the name's spelling and pronunciation in French are identical to those for the word that means "chin", there does not seem to be any link with this French word. According to the French geographer Ernest Nègre, the name Menton comes from the Roman name Mento.Ernest Nègre, General Toponym of France : Etymology of 35,000 place names, Geneva : Librairie Droz, 1990. Volume I : Pre-Celtic, Celtic, and Roman names, § 11 118, p 664 (in French). However, it is possible that the name of the city comes from Mons Ottonis (reconstituted) from the name of Otton II, the Count of Ventimiglia from 1162-1200. Fondation de Menton In Mentonasc, the city's name is Mentan ( ), and in Italian Mentone ( ). An inhabitant of Menton, un mentonnais or un mentonasque in French, would be O mentonasc in the local dialect. of Menton]] Annual town events The Lemon Festival takes place every February. The festival follows a given theme each year; past themes include Viva España, Disney, Neverland, and India. The festival lasts a few days, with different bands passing through Menton's streets on foot or on truck trailers. The Casino Gardens in the centre of town are decorated in the theme of the festival, using lemons to cover the exhibits, and huge temporary statues are built and covered with citrus fruit. The Casino Gardens are also the location for Menton's Christmas Festival. The Menton Classical Musical Festival is also held every year in the centre of the old town. Sport Menton has a football team, Rapid de Menton, who play at the stadium Stade Lucien Rhein. Menton also has a rugby team, Le rugby Club Webb Ellis de Menton. Notable residents - Menton]] Notables who were born, lived, or died in Menton include: * Jérôme Alonzo (born 1972), French first division football goalkeeper, born in Menton 20 November 1972 * Richard Anconina (born 1953), French actor; before his film career, he worked for several years at a holiday club for seniors in Menton * Émile Appay (1876–1935), French landscape painter, spent time in Menton over the years with beautiful paintings of the sea. * Ferdinand Bac (1859–1952), French illustrator, lithographer, and writer; developed the house and gardens of Les Colombières above Menton for Émile and Caroline Ladan-Bockairy. The house contains frescoes and modernist furniture by Bac, with a large garden set over several levels. Les Colombières is a Monument Historique and has been recently restored. * Aubrey Vincent Beardsley (1872–1898), English illustrator and author * Lesley Blanch (1904-2007), English-born writer * Vicente Blasco Ibáñez (1867–1928), Spanish author; at the end of his life, lived on his estate, Fontana Rosa, in Menton * René Clément (1913–1996) * Jean Cocteau (1889–1963), French artist, spent much time in Menton over the years; the Jean Cocteau Museum is in Menton; decorated the wedding room in Menton's town hall, and the small stone bastion in Menton's harbour wall * Olivier Echouafni (born 1972), French first division football midfielder, born in Menton 13 September 1972 * William Webb Ellis (1806–1872), inventor of rugby; lived in Menton at the end of his life and is buried in the old cemetery * Sébastien Gattuso (born 1971), Monégasque athlete specializing in bobsledding * Ivan Grigorovich (1853–1930), Imperial Russian Navy admiral, lived in Menton after the Russian Revolution * Panait Istrati (1884-1935), Romanian writer of French and Romanian expression (friends with Romain Rolland); lived in Menton for a brief period and has a street in Menton named after him * Joseph Joffo (born 1931), French author; lived temporarily in Menton during World War II * Anatoly Lunacharsky, Russian Marxist revolutionary and the first Soviet People's Commissar of Enlightenment responsible for culture and education; died in Menton * Charles H. Spurgeon (1834–1892), British Baptist preacher, died in Menton * Graham Sutherland (1903-1980), English painter * Philip Meadows Taylor (1808–1876), British Indian civil servant and author * Hans-Georg Tersling (1857-1920), Danish architect, designed many buildings in the town * Cédric Varrault (born 1980), French first division football defender; began his career with the Menton football club * William Butler Yeats, died in Menton January 28, 1939 (aged 73), Irish writer, poet International relations Menton is twinned with: See also * Mentonasc * Roquebrune-Cap-Martin * List of historical unrecognized states * Former countries in Europe after 1815 * Intermelio * Antoine Sartorio * Communes of the Alpes-Maritimes department References * INSEE External links * * Tourist office website * Tourist office website (English version) * City council website * * Images of Menton * Menton holiday information page * Culture and local traditions Category:Menton Category:Former unrecognized countries Category:Former countries in Europe Category:Former republics Category:1848 establishments in France Category:Disestablished in 1861 Category:States and territories established in 1848